marvelheroicrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Cyclops (Days of Future Past/Summers Rebellion Timeline)
Cyclops (Scott Summers from the Days of Future Past and Summers RebellionTimeline) Affiliations':'' Solo d8, Buddy d6, Team d10 'Distinctions':'' We Don’t Have Time For This Tactical Genius Refugee From a Future Holocaust '''''Power Sets: OPTIC BEAM Force Blast d10 SFX:' ''Area Attack. Target multiple opponents. For every additional target, add d6 and keep +1 effect die. ''SFX:'' Energy Absorption. On a successful reaction against an energy-based attack action, convert opponent’s effect die into an Optic Beam stunt or step up Force Blast by +1 until used in an action. Spend 1 PP to use this stunt if opponent’s action succeeded. ''SFX: '''Fearless Leader.'' Spend 1 PP to step up an asset or resource benefiting an ally and recover emotional stress. SFX. '''Unleashed.' Step up or double Optic Blast for one action. If that action fails, add a die to the doom pool equal to the normal size of your Optic Blast. ''SFX: Targeting Computer. Spend 1 PP to add Enhanced Senses to your roll (or step up by +1 if already in your pool) and reroll all dice when taking an action. SFX:' ''Versatile. Replace Force Blast die with 2d8 or 3d6 on your next roll. Limit: ''Conscious Activation.'' While stressed out, asleep, or unconscious, shutdown Force Blast. Recover Force Blast when you recover that stress or wake up. If you take mental trauma, shutdown Force Blast until you recover that trauma. ''Limit:'' Mutant. Earn 1 PP when affected by mutant-specific Milestones and tech. '''SENTINEL CYBERNETICS Enhanced Senses d8, Superhuman Durability d10, Superhuman Strength d10 SFX: '''A Mind of Its Own. When taking an action including a Sentinel Cybernetics power, step up your existing mental stress to step up the effect die. ''SFX: '''Automated Counterattack.''' On a successful reaction against a physical attack action, inflict physical stress with your effect die at no PP cost or step up +1 for 1 PP. ''SFX: '''I've Seen This All Before. Spend 1 PP to ignore stress, trauma, and complications caused by shock, surprise, or fear. Limit: '''Anti-Mutant Programming'.''' If you take mental trauma, shutdown Sentinel Cybernetics and inflict a Scene-based complication equal to the size of your Superhuman Strength die on all mutants present. Recover the power and end the complication when you recover the trauma. ''Limit: '''Still Human.''' Step back Superhuman Strength and Superhuman Durability and shutdown other Sentinel Cybernetics powers to gain 1 PP. Take an action vs. the doom pool or participate in a Transition Scene to recover. ''Limit: '''Wired into My Brain.' Step up mental stress taken from electromagnetic pulses and other anti-technology attacks to gain 1 PP. '''Specialties: Combat Master d10, Cosmic Expert d8, Covert Expert d8,Menace Expert d8, Tech Expert d8, Vehicle Expert d10 ''Milestones: ''UNCOMPROMISING LEADER · ''1 XP when you first lead a team including at least one hero you previously called a friend'' · ''3 XP when you defeat a foe without any team member becoming stressed out'' · ''10 XP when you sacrifice members of your team to accomplish the mission, or choose your teammates’ lives over the mission'' DAYS OF FUTURE PAST · 1 XP '''whenever your methods upset or discomfort allies from a timeline other than your own · ''3 XP when you tell another hero from a timeline where mutantkind did not yet fall who they were in your timeline and what they meant to you, or when you describe your timeline’s horrors to an ally or enemy from a timeline other than your own'' · ''10 XP 'when you decisively prevent your timeline from coming to be (at least, in the foreseeable future!) or accept that it is destined to happen Category:Datafile Category:Hero Datafiles Category:Earth-1191 Category:X-Men Category:X-Factor Category:Summers Rebellion